


[CLex][Smallville]勾引

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [98]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Clark决定，先把Lex拐上床再告诉他。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]勾引

[CLex][Smallville]勾引  
Seduce  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
背景大约是四五六季左右，俩人已有隔阂。

勾引  
Clark觉得，Lex为了探寻自己的秘密，都变成这样了，再瞒着他说不过去了。  
但是，Lex已经变了，做了那么多错事，万一告诉他后，他把自己弄去实验室咋办？  
于是，Clark决定，先把Lex拐上床再告诉他。  
这样的话，即便Lex得知真相后想对自己咋样，起码自己逃跑前也跟Lex有了一段，也不算吃亏不是吗。


End file.
